The Mission
by Yolo master
Summary: OK so this is my first actual story, i hope you guys like it and stuff like that, lol, but yeah, the main thing is, Astrid makes up this survival mission (closely related to one in dragons defenders of berk) but it turns out to be a competition between Snotlout and surprisingly Fishlegs, now the others have to face the aftermath of the challenge... will it be good or bad...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"Ok class, today's dragon bonding exercise was made by Astrid so therefore I will let her explain" said Hiccup as he moved aside to let Astrid explain. "Come on" complained Snotlout. "Why" the other three complained in perfect sync. "What is it!" asked Astrid in an angry tone. "Well all of your training exercises are a bit... hard" replied Snotlout. "What do you mean!" yelled Astrid a bit on edge now. Snotlout started listing "Hand to spike combat, dodging spines, Upside down combat, sword jumping, hand to spine combat"

"You already said hand to spine combat!" yelled Astrid. "Don't forget lava swimming" Tuffnutt said with his eyes closed and a figure in in the air. "We never went lava swimming" replied Astrid with her arms crossed.

"Yeah but we should've" Tuffnutt replied as he and Ruffnutt banged helmets. "Well this mission is easy" replied Astrid a bit calmer now. "All you have to do is fly from this side of dragon island to this side of dragon island. "Well that's easy" came from the group in short murmurs.

"At night"

They groups smiles dimmed.

"With no dragons"

There smiles turned into expressions of absolute misery.


	2. The Morning

AN: Ok so I'm writing this 1 hour after the last one but im uploading it tomorrow and its like 7:30 and ive been on my computer for a long time so don't blame if i get some stuff wrong ok, lol.

I guess ill just yolo it from here, lol.

You

Only

Live

Once

So might as well do everything that life has to offer you know. Lol. Btw this entire story will be based on everything you guys comment, well im done talking, no one reads the AN anyway so lol, YOLO

Chapter 1

Once Hiccup had packed for the journey he headed to the academy where they were supposed to meet the others to fly to Dragon Island. He saddled Toothless up and flew to the academy right after breakfast. "Hiccup, make sure nothing happens to yourself ok" Stoik said to his son. "Don't worry dad, ill be fine ok" Hiccup said to his overly protective father.

He flew to the academy and found Astrid there, with her dragon, Stormfly. He landed and got off as Astrid approached him. "So are you ready?" Astrid asked Hiccup. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes, she had her shoulder armour covered with fur and boots with fur at the opening, her shirt was the same but she had another mini shirt over the top of it. When hiccup got off completely he almost fell down, "Are you ok?" Astrid asked in an enquiring voice. "Umm... yes, yes offcourse ... I ... just stumbled ... he he he... clumsy me" Hiccup stumblingly replied. He was speechless.

Astrid noticed that he was wearing something different, Hiccup was wearing brown band on his wrist. "What's that" She asked him pointing at the band on his arm. "I got cut yesterday and I don't want myself to scratch it while it's healing" Hiccup replied, surprised he could even talk.

He bent down to scratch himself on the leg. Just then the twins and Snotlout came crashing into the arena, right behind them was Fishlegs. "Hello everyone, its good to see you... finally... you're all late by half an hour" Hiccup said casually. "Sorry Hiccup, I had to say goodbye to my mom." Explained Fishlegs. "We were working around the clock but then Ruffnutt knocked the clock over and we had to fix it" said Tuffnutt. "And i was being chased by the ladies" Snotlout said.

"I find that very, very, very hard to believe" Hiccup replied as Hookfang put Snotlout's bottom on fire. "Well lets go then" Hiccup said.


	3. The flight and landing

AN

Ok so this the part where they fly off to dragon island, I'm hoping to upload at least 3 new chapters today, wow guys I checked the statistics and apparently we have had over 70 views( people reading this story) and most of them are from the united states lol.

Chapter 2 the flight

Hiccup saddled up and flew straight up, almost vertically and flew through one of the gaps in the arenas chain roof, it helps having the smallest dragon in the group. They rest flew out the door and chased after Hiccup and Toothless. Gobber went with Fishlegs as he hated fast travel.

"GO GO GO Toothless, we can't let them catch up to us." Hiccup yelled at Toothless.

Toothless gave a growl and then flew even faster. Then they noticed that the others were even closer than last time. Stormfly gave a big flap and then flew past Hiccup. "See yah slow coach" Astrid teased. "Oh it's on" Hiccup said as he adjusted Toothless' tail to go even faster. As he zipped past Stormfly he stuck his tongue out at Astrid.

When all of them finally got to Dragon Island they lined up in front of Astrid, even Hiccup. "Ok every one, u must all survive a week on dragon island without any dragons and then meet up at the other side of the island" Astrid explained.

The group ran off to their different directions while the dragons were taken to the other side of the island by Gobber.

Hiccup ran to the centre of Dragon island, next to the mountain as he new that there were some tasty treats there.

Snotlout ran straight but didn't know where he was going, he just hoped he would run into food and a little cave, then he could just eat and sleep for the week.

The twins ran in opposite directions but ended up together again.

Fishlegs slowly but surely walked to one of the sides of the island where he knew there would be lots of rocks, which meant lots of Gronkles.

Astrid ran to the direction of a small cave in which she and Stormfly spent some time making perfect for this mission, no one ever said that was cheating did they.

Gobber took the dragon to the other side on a mini boat which was powered by Meatlug as he wanted a safe and slow ride to the other side of the island, Toothless rode on the boat with Gobber as he can't fly without Hiccup. The other dragons flew near the boat.

AN: Ok guys if you have read this please comment or review as that really helps and who knows if u give me an idea I might use it.

YOLO MASTER


	4. The Terrible Terror

AN ok guys we have 2 followers now, I checked this morning and stuff and yeah, so here's the new chapter hope you guys enjoy and please comment and tell me what you want to happen next.

CHAPTER 3 The Terrible Terror

Hiccup ran as fast as he could, he knew he would be in the centre soon so he just ran and ran and ran. Once he got there he put his bag down, sat next to a tree. While leaning against the trunk of the tree Hiccup noticed a sound coming from behind a rock. Hiccup got up and slowly walked towards the rock, carrying his shield in his hand, he jumped on top of the rock and put his shield in front of him and closed his eyes expecting a massive flame shouting at him but all he heard was a low scorching sound against his shield. Once the scorching ended, Hiccup removed his shield and saw a terrible terror with its tail stuck under a massive rock which had fell on his tail.

Hiccup quickly tried to remove the rock but he wasn't strong enough. "Come on! The one time I wish Snotlout was here" Hiccup yelled at the rock, he grabbed a branch from the other side of the clearing, carried it over to the rock and shoved it underneath it. He jumped onto the stick and watched as the rock slowly rolled away.

The terrible terror immediately went behind a stone and after a second or two, he peered from the side to look at Hiccup. "It's ok little guy, I'm not going to hurt you" Hiccup said in a soft and caring voice. The terrible terror walked out and went into Hiccups bag and ate a small apple.


	5. The case of the missing food

AN: Ok so I'm writing this right after I uploaded the last chapter. So here, this will be the last chapter for today, though I might upload one tonight, but I'll wait for u guys to comment and tell me what u want to see next.

Chapter 4

The Case of the missing food.

Astrid walked into the clearing, checked her map and ran left. Once she got to her cave she yelled "Who took my food!"

She ran inside and looked around but didn't find anything. Astrid then started to look for tracks. She found tracks for a small Terrible terror and human tacks but only the right foot, it was like the other foot was missing…

She realised what had happened, Hiccup must have found the cave while helping a new dragon friend and ate all her food. She ran outside with her axe in her hand and rage in her eyes. Astrid started bolting after the tracks. From behind a rock came Hiccup and the Terrible Terror, "See bud I told you we should run hide the food and run, now we have all Astrid's cheat food with us" Hiccup said casually to his new little friend. Lumpy growled happily as though he was laughing, then dived into the stack of fruit.

On the other side of the island Gobber was snoring in his boat when he heard loud crashing sound and found that the boat had reached shore and Meatlug was pulling it to a pile of rocks which she wanted to eat.

Snotlout who ran face first into a tree branch was lying dazed on the ground while a small baby Monstrous Nightmare soundly peed on his face. Snotlout who had his eyes closed said in disgust "This is the worst water I've ever tasted!" He opened his eyes took one look, his eyes widened and he gave a monstrous "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" which could be heard from 3 islands away.

Fishlegs was moving slowly on half log which was pulled by 4 Terrible Terrors who were chasing a big fish tied to the end of a fishing rod, which was held by Fishlegs himself. "I am a genius" Fishlegs said to himself as he ate a blueberry.

AN. Please tell me what stupid situation I should put the twins into this time.


	6. The Ruff and Tuff life

AN: Ok so the thing is I wrote this massive chapter which I thought was a great chapter. My computer ran out of battery and I had to charge it and then I had to leave for tennis holiday training thing, and when I got home started the computer, resumed windows but my computer stuffed up so I had to restart it and all my work was gone but I will try writing the chapter all over again.

Chapter 5

Double trouble

Tuffnutt edged forward through the dark damp cave, which was riddled with insects and tiny dragon species. He couldn't see were he was going, but the small breaths of the tiny dragons were enough to guide the moron safely across the treacherous and dangerous cave. Once he saw daylight he ran full speed not caring that the exit was riddled with small snakes and spiders. While he was running madly like a wild boar that had had one of Gobbers home cooked meals, he stepped on a snake.

The snake gave a loud hiss and shot right up and tried to bite Tuffnutt on the leg but the simple minded buffoon kept running and was too fast for the snake. He slipped on a small puddle at the exit, dove forward and did about 4 summersaults when he stopped right at the edge of a small cliff.

"Awesome" said Tuffnutt as he leaned over the edge to see a dark forest ground. Just at that very moment, by a chance of 1 in a million, a baby dragon hatched and the explosion of the dragon's egg caused it to fly upwards, the baby landed on top of Tuffnutt and pushed him down and off the edge of the cliff. He and the baby dragon yelled as they fell though the dragon's was of terror while the stupid human's was of absolute joy. "WOOOOHOOOOO!" yelled Tuffnutt as he felt the air through his long but then he realised that there was a small baby dragon on his back.

Tuffnutt grabbed the dragon, chucked it in the air landed on a soft spot of thick green grass. He got up but didn't realise that his pants were stuck on the end of a small tree, he out stretched his hands to catch the baby dragon but instead of landing in his hands it landed in his pants! Just at that coincidental moment Tuffnutt gave a loud and smelly fart! The baby dragon growled and ran off into the forest.

"Hey come back baby dragon!" yelled Tuffnutt as he ran after the baby dragon.

The little baby Gronkle ran as fast as he could as he could not yet fly. Tuffnutt who was running after the baby dragon had a little tree stuck to the back of his pants and constantly kept hitting his calf muscles and after a while, ended up cutting himself straight across his legs, and tumbled down and did about 50 summersaults until he reached a the bottom of another cliff and slammed straight into the dirt wall in a star shape. He pulled his head out and said in a dopy fashion. "Baby dragon where are you?" After a while the little Gronkle came out of a little bush and nudged the dazed Tuffnutt.

On the other side of the cliff Ruffnutt was digging a hole in the ground using her helmet. She was about 7 feet in when she got up, wiped some sweat from her eyebrows and said "I'd say dats bout far enough." She grabbed a massive piece of bark and chucked it on the hole. "There's the roof, i really am a genius." She said as she walked off grabbed some fireworms and chucked them into the hole, "and there's the light" she said as she closed her eyes and walked into the hole only to fall over and land on her head. "I meant to do that" she groaned as she got up and realised that her head had made a small indent in the hole, and in the middle of the indent was the smallest piece of metal visible to the Ruffnutt eye. She grabbed the piece of metal and realised that it was a small handle for a very very small chest, she dug it out and opened the small chest...

Meanwhile Snotlout was frantically trying to wash a bit of dragon pee out of his mouth. "Why does this always happen to me!" he protested.


End file.
